


Midnight Ride

by oncetherelivedaboy



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Uprising, Sledding, So like I knew he was trans when I was writing it but nothing comes up about it, Trans Newt, Winter, but it’s never mentioned, newt is always trans is my works, so fluffy with a tiny bit of background angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: “We’re going sledding in the middle of the night?” Newton asked.“Not we. But, yes that was the plan, if you want to that is.”





	Midnight Ride

Hermann hated winter, the cold burned his face and froze his fingers. It made his joints ache and his knee protest. The snow ruined shoes and soaked pant legs. Even his well loved and worn parka couldn’t keep out the cold all the time, it still seeped in. 

Newton didn’t share his disdain, quite the opposite actually, because when could the two ever agree on anything. Newton loved the snow, would build snowmen as Hermann leaned heavily against the door frame to watch him, sipping a warm cup of tea safely behind the glass. He would protest when Newt came inside, damp and dripping. But the protests that followed were all mock, when Newton would pull of his sweater and jeans, and dragged Hermann to the couch to engulf the both of them in too many blankets so that Newton could snuggle up and warm his frozen skin. 

They lived on the outskirts of a small town, nothing touched by the kaiju or the jaegers. Newton hadn’t wanted to stay in the city after everything. It had taken too long to get the precursors out of his head, but they put up a fight and left the battlefield ravaged and bloodstained. Newton was mostly himself, mostly being the key word. There were still blanks in his memories. Sometimes they were for the best. He didn’t remember most of the kaiju attack, nothing after Liwen had shot at him. He’d have nightmares that they were back, that he’d wake up and they’d been back in his head and Hermann was right there asleep next to him and they’d make him… He’d wake up in a cold sweat, tears in his eyes and he’d just sob. Hermann was a light sleeper, and he usually woke up alongside him those nights, the commotion on the bed enough to rouse him. Newton would apologize over and over again, “They were in my head, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it Hermann. I didn’t mean it.” He’d just let himself be gathered into Hermann’s thin arms. Those were the bad nights, not all the nights were bad, but Newton always postponed it. Working on some new project, finishing a puzzle, reading a new book, anything to keep him awake as long as possible to keep his mind busy. To keep it from dwelling on everything. 

He’d made a sled a few weeks ago out of an old plastic barrel and some wood. Hermann had known he was waiting for the first snow to try to it out. The town they lived in was small, but it bustled in the summer. Most of the money came from families and old people who camped out at the lake. It was man made, a dam streamed the huge lake into a single river running through the town. It wasn’t a steep dam, adults and children alike  would sled down the river side of it in the winter, usually the morning after a storm, when snow days were called this is where they all headed. 

The snow that night had started later in evening, and by the time the town was covered in a sheet of it it was well past dark. It stopped around 10:00, blanketing everything. Hermann had seen the nervous energy building all day, last night had been a bad night, but he’d been quiet about it. Hermann had woken after Newton hadn’t been able to contain the noise any longer and they seeped through his fingers as he tried to hold it all in. He’d wallowed in his thoughts for nearly an hour, not wanting to wake Hermann up, not wanting to bother him. He hadn’t been able to sleep for the rest of the night. He had to be exhausted, but he didn’t show it. 

He sat in the living room, a warm mug of tea and stared at the still yard while Newton scribbled away at maths. Hermann had plenty of old textbooks, and from a field that Newton had dabbled in but never immersed himself in until now. Math for entertainment, maybe they weren’t so different after all. It was then he had an idea. 

Into the kitchen, and then the connected garage. There was a sensible fuel efficient car that Hermann drove to and from the university a few towns over and when they went on road trips. And then there was the less sensible old beat up blue pick-up truck that Newton had insisted on them getting. It had only half worked when they’d gotten in it, but it had become another of Newton’s pet projects, it still needed some work but it ran well and had heat. Hermann loaded the sled into the bed of the truck with a bit of effort. He started the truck, and opened the garage door before heading back inside. 

He tapped Newton on the shoulder. “Go get some warm clothes on and meet me out front. I think you’ll like what I have in mind.” Newton smiled up at him but Hermann knew when he was hiding the pain. “Trust me, ok?” He turned and went to the closet to find his parka and pull on a pair of boots. Even if he wasn’t going to be sledding, they might stop off at the 24 hour diner afterwards and Hermann didn’t want to get his feet wet. He pulled the truck up to the front of the house and waited for Newton. He came out in a thick sweater underneath a puffy coat, and his waterproof boots. He crossed the snowy yard, marring the perfect snow as he climbed into the already warm truck. 

“You never like driving this thing.” 

“Don’t have much of a choice for tonight.” Hermann reached across the seat to take his hand. Newton smiled at the gesture and leaned into him. They drove in silence the short distance to the dam. There was a road that ran the length of the top of it. Hermann handed him the gloves he’d brought with him. 

“Check the bed.” Hermann said when Newton furrowed his brows. He glanced back to see his homemade sled. 

“We’re going sledding in the middle of the night?” Newton asked.

“Not we. But, yes that was the plan, if you want to that is.” 

“Of course I want to.” Newton was giddy with excitement. For this moment everything felt like it was back to normal. Newton getting out of the truck and racing to the back to grab the sled. 

Hermann rolled the down the window slightly.

“I’ll meet you at the bottom. Otherwise it’s just a bit sisyphean, don’t you think?” That made Newton laugh, completely genuine, for once not masking what lie just beneath the surface. “God, you’re such a nerd.” He stepped over the median and stood at the top of the snowy unmarked hill as he watched the truck go the rest of the way across the dam and go down the twisting road that led to the parking lot of the park below. As it parked he set the sled down. Situating himself, reigns held in gloved hands, one foot held him steady and he teetered over the edge, he scooched forward and was off. The cold rush of the air forcing him to close his eyes, and when the chunks of snow flew back and hit him in the face it was a cold burn but he was grinning as it leveled out and continued forward before sliding towards the second decline, and going over that edge. He came to a stop not far from the edge of the park. Only slightly covered in snow, and grinning as he made his way towards the truck, tucking the sled back into the bed of it and climbing in next to Hermann. 

“Another go?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

And so it, for a good 40 minutes, Newton sliding down the hill and then dragging the sled back to the truck to go again. Hermann was listening to some station playing classical music. 

“Come down with me?” Newton finally said as Hermann stopped at the top of the hill again. “It can be the last one, but I want to be able to enjoy this with you Herms.” He sighed. 

“And how exactly are we supposed to get up here. I can’t very well leave the car at the bottom and climb up with you.” 

“I could leave you up here with the sled and climb up so we could go down together.” 

“Newton don’t be silly.” 

“Come on man, we drifted with a kaiju and almost died, you beat up guys in an elevator, with your cane, and your afraid of going down a little hill.” 

“Newton, I’m not as malleable as you. I’m an old man.” 

“Oh shove off, you’re 6 months older than me. Live a little.” Newton looks at him with a plea in his eyes. “Please, for me.” 

“Fine, but just this once. If I end up with a broken…” 

“Hermann, you’ll be fine.” He pulls off the gloves and hands him to him. “Just stand next to the barrier, when I get up here I’ll help you over.” Hermann gets out, holding onto his cane as he goes around the truck to wait. Newton drives down the road. He locks the truck and waves up to Hermann, who is bundled up in his coat as tightly as he can. He waves back, his face is completely obscured by the fluffy hood. 

It’s a rough climb up and Newton’s chest is burning as he breathes heavily while dragging the sled up the hill with him. When he gets to the top he props the sled up and reaches out to Hermann. Herman leans his cane against the barrier, favoring Newton’s arms to steady him as he climbs over the barrier. When he’s over he holds onto the metal to steady himself in the snow and Newton situates the sled before gesturing at Hermann to sit down. 

“Why am I in the front?” 

“Because you’re a hundred pounds soaking wet and the heavier person needs to be in the back.” He holds out his hands, and helps Hermann settle onto the sled, he grabs the cane and drops it in, there’s a small lip around the edge, so it shouldn't go anywhere. Newton gets in, still holding them in place, and puts a leg on either side of Hermann, one arm around his waist. He can feel the tension beneath Hermann’s skin. “Trust me Hermann, it’s all going to be just fine.” He holds onto the reins and scooches them forwards, they teeter over the edge. He hears Hermann suck in a breath, and then they’re off. Newton is steering from behind, holding the reins in front of Hermann who is bracing himself back against Newton. Everything is going perfectly fine, they’re halfway down now. Hermann is so warm beneath his arms, fits so perfectly between Newt’s legs in this little sled he made. Everything is perfect until the sled pitches forward as it hits a snowbank formed by one of Newt’s run downs. Newton goes flying off, rolling a considerable distance without the sled. Hermann on the other hand manages to hold onto the sled but it tumbles with him as they go down before eventually coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Hermann finally apart from the sled, still gripping the reins but lying face down next to it. His cane is halfway between himself and Newton. 

“Shit.” Newton is on his feet in an instant, sliding down the hill as quickly as he can, towards the unmoving Hermann. “Hermann!” He yells, Hermann’s coat almost completely engulfs him. 

When Newton reaches him he’s fearing the worst, a concussion, bleeding, broken bones. Hermann’s body is shaking, and it’s not until Hermann rolls over and pelts a snowball at him that he realizes that it’s laughter, warm bubbling laughter as the snow hits Newton square in the chest. 

“You’re terrible you know that.” Newton said “I was actually worried.” 

“As you should be, you convinced me to get on that death trap.” Newton grins as Hermann reaches out to him. 

“How are you going to get down from here, there’s still another hill to go?” 

“I’ll manage.” 

“Get back on the sled, I’ll get your cane.” Newton climbs back up to where the cane is. Hermann is pulling the sled towards himself and getting it, all without standing. The second hill is a lot shorter than the first, even after the wipeout they should be able to make it down without too much hassle. 

They manage and then Newton pulls the sled along with Hermann still on because he’s not going to make Hermann try to walk in the snow after the wreck. He helps him to his feet when they get to the truck, Hermann taking the passenger seat. Newton tosses the sled in the back and starts the car. Newton turn on the light when he gets in, checking Hermann’s pupils. “You didn’t hit your head did you.”

“Newton, I’m fine.” His lip is bleeding from he bit through it and he’ll probably have a few bruises spring up tomorrow morning, but he should be fine. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fine, I’ve taken worse dives than that.” 

“That doesn’t mean it can’t hurt now.” He takes Newton hand and kisses his knuckles. “Diner? Hermann asks, though he’s yawning as he says it. Newton knows he wants to go home. 

“Nah, lets just go home. We could use some sleep.” Newton’s exhausted. 

When they get home Newton helps Hermann into the house. He dries off the cane after Hermann sits down at the kitchen table. They brush their teeth and follow their evening rituals. As Hermann lays down Newton works at his back with practiced fingers, then his stiff leg and it feels so nice to have some relief. 

“This night was supposed to be for you.” Hermann mutters, half asleep. 

“I had a great time, thank you for thinking of me.” 

“I’m always thinking of you Newton.” He draws him up to his mouth and kisses him gently. “Let’s go to bed now.” Newton nods and curls up into him. Together they drift into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I went sledding today because I'm a 20 year old man-child but it's fine. Anyway couldn't stop thinking about if these two nerds tried to go sledding, and how the first time Newton got him on a sled they would crash. 
> 
> You can follow my tumblr at oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com I take requests and love feedback.   
> Feel free to leave a comment, I absolutely adore them.


End file.
